Painful Visualizations
by Digidynasty
Summary: Fighting his way into the castle, Zidane finally comes to see Garnet, still on the ceremony table. Will he be able to cope?


Painful Visualizations

Zidane's POV

            We finally made it to the princess'  bedchambers…only to find it empty.  _Where could she be?_

I was so worried for her.  After all this time, she was the only thing I could think about.  From Lindblum, to Burmecia, and now to Alexandria.  She was in danger.  I could feel it from my ears to the tip of my tail.  Whatever the queen was up to, it wasn't good.  But, what did she want with Garnet?

            I suddenly see a lever in the corner.  _Should I pull on it?_  To rescue her was worth the risk.  Taking a deep breath, I pull hard on the lever and jump back as the fireplace retreats, revealing a hidden passage.  Without a moments' hesitation, I run down the stairs, continuing my search for Princess Garnet.

            After running down many flights of stairs, we finally come to a room where I somehow know Garnet is.  Freya, Vivi, and I burst into the room, ready to fight off her attackers and I freeze at the sight…

            There she is…lying deathly still on the center of circular stone/bed.  I can't believe it's her.  I fall to my knees and look at her porcelain face in disbelief.  "We…came too late."  I say sadly.

            "Princess…" Steiner mumbles and goes to the corner, only to begin to cursing himself for not being able to protect the princess, but he doesn't understand.

            None of them do.

            I was the one who was supposed to protect the princess.

            I was the one sent to Alexandria all those weeks ago in order to kidnap her and bring her safely to Lindblum.  And now, after all that…she lies here…

            Then I see her chest rise with a steady motion.

            Breathing?

            She's alive!  I want to cry in happiness, but my body won't let me and hasn't for some time.  "She's…breathing."  I slowly say to everyone.

            That gets Rusty's attention and he stays silent.

            Coma?  Could what the queen put Garnet through pushed the princess into a coma?  I didn't know, but now I had my own mission in mind.  I was going to get her out of there.  I was going to protect her with my life, like I promised.  I'd find a way to bring her back from her sleep and see her safely away from Alexandria.  _To this I swear._

I deftly pick her light body in my arms, her hands falling off to the side, hanging lifelessly.  I close my eyes for a moment, trying to break the worry I felt for her and the hate I have for the queen now.  _She will pay.  For hurting the princess like this, I will see her pay._

            I ran back up the stairs that took me to her side, and come out once again in her room.  Freya hits the lever again and the fireplace reappears.  

            "I don't think anyone followed us."  She says.

            I nod and cradle Garnet's head closer, protectively against my chest.  Seeing her bed to my left, I take her there and lay her gently down upon it.  With each passing second, though, I feel like I'm loosing her.  "I-I want her to rest for a little bit."

            "Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"  Suddenly Beatrix is behind us, and I turn.  

"You bastard!  I'll make you pay for hurting her!"  Then we were in battle.  Without so much as a tap from her, I jumped into trance.  Full of a rage that even I don't understand, but grasp onto.  If I can take this wretched woman with me, than I don't care if I die.

Not caring to wait for one of the others to attack first, I cast my spell.  Casting magic wasn't as hard as I feared it to be, well while I was in trance anyway.

I immediately attack with Tidal Flame and aim it right at Beatrix's heart, if she had one.   It makes her stumble back and that's when everyone else breaks into with their attacks. Freya charges in and attacks with Lancer, a very powerful strike yet it doesn't seem to do much against Beatrix.  Vivi waves his wand about and Thundara is released.

Beatrix merely waves her long curly hair to the side and uses a powerful Stock Break on all of us, bringing us down to our knees.  

I collapse and struggle to get up.  

"You would think you worthless scoundrels would learn from the previous two times I beat you miserably."  She stepped forward as we all tried to struggle to our feet.

"Wait!"  I shout, surprising everyone in the room, including myself.  "You're sworn to protect the royal family, yet look at what your fat queen did to her own daughter!"  I throw my hand behind me to the sleeping Garnet.

Beatrix's eyes widened.  "Princess…it can't be."  Seeing her face sadden, I go against my instincts and allow her to pass me and kneel besides Garnet.  "All this time, I've been fighting on the wrong side."  She mumbles.

"You can still save her.  You know how much power you have."  I tell her gently.  I don't like this woman at all, but if she can help Garnet then…

"I don't know if I can, but I will try."  She puts a hand to her forehead and holds it above garnet's head.  She repeats this three times and the third time, the spell Zorn and Thorn placed on her is finally lifted.  

I take a deep breath, realizing just now I was holding my breath.  Staring at the princess, time seems to stop as I wait for what I hope will occur.  It does.  Garnet's beautiful eyes open and she looks around the room.  "Ohh…my head."

I want to cry again, but yet my body won't allow me to.  I simply smile and help the princess to her feet.  

"Everyone…is here."  She murmurs.

I nod.  "We are all ready to give our lives for you."  I want to say _I'll_ give _my_ life to save you, but those words won't come out either.

The first part of my promise has been fulfilled.  Now to get her out of here and see her safely away…


End file.
